Chapstick Challenge
by JercyShore
Summary: Prompt taken from verliiezer on tumblr: "So we're youtubers and we collab a lot so our fans ship us so we might as well do the chapstick challenge." (This is an AU by the way if it wasn't obvious) Rated M: for language because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Okay so I've never done the Chap stick challenge before or tried any of these chapsticks before so idk if I'm describing them correctly. But yes, all those flavors do exist. I googled them.**

* * *

"Hi guys!" Percy smiled at the camera. "Today I am joined by my roommate Jason, also known as blondsuperman." Jason gave the camera a smile and a small wave. "And today we're gonna do the Chap stick challenge!"

"I'm slightly worried." Jason gave Percy a side glance. "Who knows what flavors you've ordered."

"I didn't know what to buy so I asked for suggestions. I kindly ignored Piper's suggestions, I don't trust her. Or Leo for that matter."

"Good." Jason muttered. "Leo would probably suggest disgusting flavors.

"Well I hope these aren't bad." Percy looked towards the bag full of different Chapstick flavors. "I asked Hazel, Frank, and Reyna to order them so neither of us would know before the show."

"Why would you ask Reyna?" Jason grumbled. "She probably put something disgusting in there just for me."

"Probably so." Percy smiled. "Alright do you wanna be blindfolded first or wear the chapstick?l"

"I'll wear it first." Jason reached into the bag to pull out a chapstick as Percy blindfolded himself.

"Oh good." Jason said relieved. "This one doesn't seem too bad." Jason put the brownie flavored chapstick on. "Ready Jackson?"

"Let's do this Grace." Jason leaned over and pressed his lips against Percy's to allow him to taste the flavor. Percy pulled away first and licked his lips. "Hmm..tastes like Chocolate. Come here and let me kiss you again Grace." Jason laughed and put his hand to Percy's face. "What's your final answer Perce?"

"I taste chocolate, so I'm gonna go with Chocolate." Percy said licking his lips again.

"Close. It's brownies." Jason smiled and wiped his lips to rid of the brownie flavor and pulled out another flavor.

"Must've been Hazel's choice." Percy said. "She's a cinnamon roll."

Jason looked at the flavor and grimaced. "This one has to be Reyna's."

"Oh gods." Percy groaned. "How bad is it?"

"You'll find out soon." Jason sighed and put the Jalapeño flavor on and felt like gagging. "C'mere and let me kiss you so I can get this disgusting thing off."

"I don't think I wanna try it." Percy leaned away from Jason.

"Don't be a baby Jackson." Jason leaned over and pecked Percy's lips. Percy licked his lips and gagged. "Oh gods! What is that?"

Jason wiped his lips on shirt and took a sip of water from his water bottle. "What does it taste like?"

"It taste pepper." Percy wiped the flavor away from his lips. "What is that gods awful flavor?"

"Guess."

"Uh..pepper?" Percy asked.

"Close. Jalapeño." Jason sighed and reached into the bag again. "How many flavors are there?"

"We each get six to try. Thanks Reyna for submitting that disgusting flavor. I hope you enjoyed that moment of hell for us."

Jason pulled out Unicorn Farts and sighed. "Okay this is definitely a step up from the jalapeños." He put the unicorn farts flavor on and sighed in relief. "This is definitely better than the jalapeños."

"It's not disgusting?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Just sounds kind of weird." Jason said and leaned over to press his lips against Percy's.

Percy pulled away and licked his lips. "Taste like...mint? Cotton candy flavored mint?"

"Does it?" Jason licked his lips. "I taste more mint than cotton candy."

"I'm definitely tasting cotton candy. It's like mint flavored cotton candy." Percy said wiping his mouth. "What is it?"

"Unicorn farts."

Percy snorted and shook his head. "They give these things really weird names. Alright what's the next flavor?"

Jason reached into the bag pulling out the pizza flavor and smiled. "You're gonna love this Perce."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope." Jason said applying the lip balm. "I taste it already and I wanna keep it. We're definitely keeping this one after this challenge is over."

"Are you using that as an excuse to kiss me more?" Percy smirked. Jason rolled his eyes and slapped Percy's arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up asshat." Jason leaned over and kissed him. Percy licked his lips and pulled Jason back as he tried to pull away. "Percy." Jason mumbled against his lips, not finding himself wanting to pull away from the kiss just yet. "We're still recording."

Percy pulled away and gave Jason's lips one more peck. "I like that one the best."

"Yeah I can tell." Jason licked his lips. "You kissed most of the flavor off my mouth."

Percy smirked, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Jason blushed. "That one is definitely pizza."

"It is. I'm keeping this one." Jason said putting the lip balm off to the side.

"You just want another excuse to kiss me again." Percy teased.

"Oh please, Jackson. You were just all over my lips."

"They tasted great. I really like that pizza one."

"Yeah, okay." Jason smiled and reached into the bag again and pulled out Girl Scout Cookies. Jason groaned.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Hazel's trying to torture me with this one." Jason applied the lip balm and licked his lips.

"I thought she was on our side!"

"Oh she is." Jason had to apply the lip balm again. "This one's too good. She knows what she's doing. She wanted to torture us in her own way. How evil."

Percy laughed, "Just kiss me Grace before you eat the damn thing." Jason pecked his lips and pulled away. Percy licked his lips and tasted the baked cookies. "Oh damn you Hazel." Percy groaned. "Now I'm definitely wanting some Girl Scout cookies."

"I'm telling you." Jason said licking his lips again. "She submitted this one just to torture us."

"She's so evil." Percy said wiping his lips. "Ready for your last one?"

"I've had a pretty decent streak so far. Let's see if this last one is good." Jason pulled out his last flavor and sighed in relief. "Thank gods." Jason wiped the girls scout cookies flavor away and applied the candy cane one.

"So it's not like the jalapeño one?" Percy asked.

"Not even close." Jason said leaning over and pecking his lips once more. Percy licked his lips. "I'm definitely tasting peppermint."

Jason wiped away the flavor and smiled. "So what's your final answer?"

"Peppermint twist?" Percy asked.

"Candy Cane." Jason smiled and Percy pulled off his blindfold and handed it to Jason to put on. "Now let's see what's our remaining choices." Percy reached into the bag and pulled out the skittles flavor.

"Well it looks like we're off to a great start." Percy smiled and applied the lip balm.

"Please be something good." Jason mumbled. Percy laughed and leaned over to kiss his friend. Jason licked his lips and pulled away. "Taste like candy."

Percy smiled, "What kind of candy?"

"Nerds?" Jason asked.

"Nope." Percy wiped away the flavor from his lips.

"Umm.." Jason licked his lips. "Skittles?"

"Yup!" Percy smiled and pulled out the Bloody Mary flavored lip balm from the bag. "Okay," Percy said applying the lip balm, grimacing. "I don't like this one."

Jason groaned. "Please tell me it's not that bad."

"Depends." Percy leaned over and pecked his lips. Jason grimaced at the flavor. "I taste a bit of tomato. That's really disgusting." Jason said wiping his lips. "What is that?"

Percy wiped his lips and took a sip of water from his water bottle. "That was Bloody Mary like the alcoholic drink."

"They put tomatoes in alcohol?" Jason asked disgusted.

"I guess? I've never had a Bloody Mary before." Percy said reaching into the bag and pulled out the bacon flavor. Percy smiled. "I think this one will be better."

"I hope so." Jason wiped his lips again. "That last one was terrible."

Percy smirked and applied the bacon flavored lip balm. "You'll like this one a whole lot better." Percy leaned over and kissed Jason again. Jason licked his lips and kissed Percy back. Percy smiled against his lips and pulled away. "Easy there Grace."

"I definitely like that one." Jason leaned over and pecked Percy's lips. "Bacon. That one is definitely bacon."

"It is!" Percy smiled and put the lip balm off to the side.

"We're saving that one." Jason said licking his lips. "I like that one."

"More like you like my lips." Percy teased.

"No, I definitely rather the bacon."

Percy rolled his eyes and smiled, reaching into the bag and pulled out the buttered popcorn one. "This one doesn't seem to bad." Percy said applying the flavor. "I like it."

"Is it better than the bacon one?"

"Nah I don't think so." Percy said leaning over to kiss Jason again. Jason licked his lips and pulled away. "Butter. It tastes like butter."

"You're really close." Percy smiled.

"Popcorn?" Jason asked.

"Buttered popcorn." Percy smiled and wiped his lips on his sleeve.

"I still rather the bacon and pizza ones." Jason said wiping his lips. We can save that one too though." Percy laughed and put the lip balm to the side and reached into the bag and pulled out the dill pickle one. His smile dropping.

"I don't think you're gonna like this one Jay."

"Is it like the jalapeño one or the Bloody Mary one?" Jason asked grimacing.

"It's kinda in between." Percy grimaced and applied the dill pickle lip balm flavor. "Hurry and let me kiss you so I can get rid of this awful flavor."

"Yeah, no thanks." Jason said scooting away.

Percy rolled his eyes and moved in closer and kissed him. Jason pulled away quickly and made a disgusted face. "I don't know which one's worse."

"What does it taste like?" Percy asked.

"Sour. Like vinegar."

"It's dill pickle." Percy wiped his lips and pulled out the last one, Zombie. Percy felt like gagging just looking at the tube. "I'm gonna kill whoever the fuck bought this one."

"How bad is it?" Jason asked worriedly.

Percy opened the lip balm and gagged at the smell. "Oh gods. Why this one? Why did I get stuck wearing this one?"

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"This had to be Nico and Reyna's idea." Percy grimaced and put the lip balm on, gagging as he did so. "This tastes fucking disgusting."

"I don't wanna taste it." Jason groaned.

"If I have to wear it Grace, you're gonna taste it." Percy leaned over and quickly pressed his lips against Jason's. Jason pulled away quickly and gagged. "Oh my gods!" Jason quickly wiped the flavor off and took a sip of his water bottle. "I could smell it on your lips before I tasted it."

Percy wiped his lips and took a sip of his water and wiped his lips again. "Taste like death."

"How the fuck do you know what death taste like?" Jason asked taking his blindfold off.

"It's what I imagine death were to taste like if death had a flavor." Percy grimaced and threw the lip balm in the trash can.

"You're not kissing me again Jackson." Jason took another sip of water. "It smelled like decaying flesh and tasted like blood."

"It's zombie."

"What the fuck?!" Jason asked looking at the camera disgusted. "Who the hell comes up with these flavors?"

Percy shrugged and gave the camera a small smile. "Well I hope you enjoyed our pain at those disgusting flavors. I'll put a link below in the description to all the flavors for all you who want to do the Chapstick Challenge. I hope you like this video. You can subscribe to Jason's channel as well! Thanks for watching! Now I'm going scrub my lips to get rid of the zombie taste. See you guys next week!" Percy smiled and gave the camera one last wave.

"Bye guys!" Jason smiled and waved to the camera before turning it off. "We're never doing that shit again."

"Agreed."

"I was serious about the no more kissing you thing Jackson."

Percy smirked. "Even if I put on the pizza or bacon flavored lip balm?"

"Shut up Percy."


End file.
